This invention is directed to a yarn winder on which textile and industrial yarns are wound into packages, especially to a yarn winder having an apparatus for forming a transfer tail on a yarn package support or tube, which is rotating at high speeds; and particularly to an improvement in the winder and transfer tail apparatus disclosed in the Newman et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,518 and in the Spaller U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,716 and an improvement in the method disclosed therein.
Yarn winders having devices and apparatus for forming transfer tails on yarn package supports, particularly on yarn package supports that are rotating at the desired yarn package winding speeds, are well known in the art. Some of these prior art devices are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,704; 3,149,795; 3,224,692; and 3,575,355.
The textile winders concerned with this invention usually involve a yarn package support, which may be surface-driven, and where the traversing action for even distribution of the yarn on the yarn package support may be obtained by use of a drive roll having a spiral groove in its surface to traverse the yarn as it is wound on the package, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,692. The traversing action may also be accomplished by the reciprocating motion of a yarn traverse guide through which the yarn advances to the yarn package support or tube, as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,704 above, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,818.
The "transfer tail" is an initial wrap or turn or series of wraps or turns in the form of a single layer of a short length of helices at one end of the yarn package support or tube just outside the package portion of the tube. The purpose of the transfer tail is to facilitate the tying of the outer end of yarn from another yarn package to the transfer tail of the yarn package being processed or used in a textile mill so as to preserve the continuity of the operating process without having to shut equipment down when a yarn package becomes depleted.
The winder for which this invention, the transfer tail apparatus, is particularly adapted is the BARMAG SW4S Winder, Barmer Machinenfabrik, A. G., which winds yarn onto packages at speeds in excess of 3000 meters per minute. U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,818, which is mentioned above, appears to disclose a winder somewhat similar to the BARMAG winder.